Our Melody
by annabananaa
Summary: -One Shot- It's not who you love, ...It's the time you take in fully loving that person. sasuxsaku


**Our Melody**

**By: annabananaa**

At 7:00 am, I awakened with my head comfortably on my purple pillow. It was a beautiful morning and the only thing on my mind, was the melody of my untitled song. Hopefully, the name would come to me today. The birds sung happily and I stretched out my arms, extending them far and taking in a deep breath.

I quickly got dressed for work, wearing a dress shirt and a pair of black pants. I hated my attire for work; being part of such a huge business organization did have its downside.

"Good morning, Dad!" I smiled, sitting down and grabbing the newspaper in the middle of the table. The smell of pancakes filled my nose and he turned with a huge smile on his face, his wrinkles creasing. He got older everyday.

Dad brought over the pancakes and laid them in front of me. I wasn't that hungry and kept reading my paper.

"You're going to be late for work." He smirked, kissing my forehead. Odd, he rarely kissed me. I shrugged, open to new things and took a bite from my pancakes and then went over and put on my shoes.

"I'll be back home later!"

He sighed, looking over to the newspaper. "I'll see you later then, hun."

"Bye D-"

"I love you." He smiled softly. I nodded and quickly left. I love you? That was rare and strange of him. Why was Dad acting so different?

I told myself that when I got home I'd question him about it but because I was late, I jumped into my car and headed south towards my office.

"Morning." Everyone said cheerily to me and I waved and smiled back, happy they were actually greeting me today. It's not everyday, you get more than one person to greet a secretary. I quickly made my way to the check-in center.

"Hi Sakura!" Ino smiled, checking my name on the attendance. I had always been jealous of her beauty. She always got the men and she was so well-mannered. "Listen, you're going to have to assist someone new today." She said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I eagerly leaned in so she could tell me more. A new boss? How exciting. She smirked.

"You'll meet him on the twentieth floor, he's waiting for you at your old office."

I left without saying goodbye and rushed to the elevator. As I walked, a man stepped in front of me just as I approached and I collided with him. He grabbed my hand as to make sure I wouldn't fall backwards and then faced me.

I swear I had never seen such beautiful eyes before. They were pitch black, almost like pools of darkness and when I looked into them, I felt as though I would never be able to stop.

"Pardon me." I sighed, trying to avert my eyes from his.

He let out a husky breath of air and then put on an over-exagerated grinned. I quickly walked away, quite aware that he was tracing behind me and pressed the elevator button. He idled, his hands shoved deep in his pockets and he casually rubbed the side of his head. His blue suit complimented his dark black hair and I couldn't help but notice the sort of sway he had when he stood, as if dancing to some sort of beat. My melody came to play and his movements seemed to fit it perfectly.

I suddenly remembered that I had someone to meet on the twentieth floor and began to feel quite anxious. What if he didn't like the fact that I was late? What if he didn't like me period? When was the stupid elevator going to come? Finally, it opened and I burst into it, not allowing the other people to come out first. 'Hurry' I mumbled and when they were all gone, I noticed that Mr. Blue Suit was taking his fine time.

"I'm late." I said emphasizing the words, so he'd understand. Instead, he smiled at me.

"Me too." He grinned, standing beside me. I sighed, hastily pressing the button to the twentieth floor and the doors shut. "Which floor?" I asked, and he grunted, his eyes closed; whatever that meant.

"I've never seen you here before." I said, trying to start some conversation. The elevator was moving awfully slow that day. He looked over, his dark eyes hypnotizing me.

"I'm new." He shrugged, now looking down at his shoes. I nodded my head.

I looked at my watch. Every minute was so precious to me and I had this disgusting habit of always glancing over and staring at the sharp movement my second hand made.

"And you?" he asked calmly; totally opposite to me.

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone." I sighed. "But I'm late and he's going to kill me."

"What's your name?" he asked, grinning slightly. Why he was grinning, I didn't even know.

"Haruno Sakura." I held out my hand and he took it. I tried to sound as professional as possible. "And yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke...

What an interesting name.

The door opened and I dashed out without saying good-bye. It was disrespectful of me but my job was more important. I finally came across my old office and pushed it open.

"Sorry I'm-"

Empty.

"Hello?" I called, only hearing the sound of the fan spinning countless times above me. Maybe he left. Maybe he gave up on me. I sat down, hoping he had gone for a bathroom break, when the door swung wide open and Mr. Blue Suit strolled in.

"You?" I said bewildered. He was my boss? Why, he was the same age as me! How could he be my boss? Nonetheless, I went over and shook his hand. "Boss, I'm so sorry about not even sayi-"

He stopped me before I could continue and turned his back to the window.

"My name is Sasuke, so call me Sasuke." He squeezed my hand and then sat down in front of me. "So you're Sakura. I've heard a lot about you."

I blushed, "Thank-"

"Who said it was positive?"

I gulped, standing up straight. "Bu-"

"I heard you're messy, tardy, unorganized-"

"But you were late yourself!" I said out of frustration. How dare him! I just met him; he could at least be a little kinder.

"But it's okay for _me_ to be late." He smirked, getting up. I crossed my arms. I had always been inflexible and he was being vulgar.

"You-"

"But, they never said you'd be beautiful." He whispered, drawing a bit closer to me. I froze at the sight of his perfect eyes and slowly uncrossed my arms. "Let's get some coffee."

"Excuse me?" I asked bemused. Was he asking me _out_?

"Let's go." He reached for the door handle.

"No." I said uneasily, backing away. "Let's _work_."

"Oh," he turned back to me. "Did you really think I'd be asking you to coffee for fun? It's a business matter. We have to talk about an upcoming presentation I will be hosting and I need your input on it."

Sudden embarrassment filled my veins and I quickly grabbed my things and left before I could humiliate myself any further. As I ran, all I could hear was a soft chuckle.

"So what do you think?" he posed, taking a bite out of his sandwich. I nodded my head, being mesmerized by his silk skin. What was he saying again? "Sakura?"

"Oh!" I said surprised, almost knocking over my coffee. "Yeah it sounds great."

He cocked his head over at me and then looked away, sadly. I felt the atmosphere change swiftly but I tried not to take any notice to it.

"So…" I said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Tell me about yourself." He asked. "Not that I really care, but I don't want to go back to that boring building."

I raised a brow. "Well, if you don't care then-"

"Shut up." He ordered and I, sadly, listened. "How's your family?"

"Well," I smiled, circling the rim of my coffee cup. "My dad is good."

"And your-"

"I don't have one. She passed away years ago."

"I'm sorry." He murmured, little sadness in his voice. He was so _ignorant_.

"We should head back." I said, standing up. He suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

"Let's not." His eyes began to shine when he said this and I felt this overwhelming feeling in my stomach. "Let's just go somewhere."

"What?" The last thing I wanted to be was a rebel. "Aren't you new?"

"Yeah so? Come on, how long has it been since you've actually been out with a-"

"Are you asking me out?" I inquired, my heart suddenly squeezing. It had been a long time since I had been out on a date. I couldn't even remember the last one. "I barely even know you."

"If that's what you want to call it. I assume you don't have a boyfriend." he mustered, leaving some change on the table.

This man was very blunt. "Do you think before you talk?!"

"No." he answered quickly, standing up. "So are you coming? Cause if you aren't then I'm just going to go alone."

"And how would I get back?!" I yelled, very pissed off.

"Take the bus." He smirked, playing with me. The next bus was kilometers away and it was burning hot outside.

"Asshole," I mouthed, tagging along behind him. I really had no choice.

"Put your seatbelt on." He commanded, literally reaching over and doing it for me. I looked at him in awe. Did he think I was a baby?

"Where are we going?" I asked coolly, feeling a bit more confident about the whole ordeal. It was kind of refreshing and I kept telling myself that it was _okay_ to break the rules at times.

"Don't worry. You'll like it, I'm sure."

We ended up going to a harbor and it was so fascinating. The smell of the sea really blew me away. "It's wonderful!" I exclaimed, gripping the bars and leaning in to get a better whiff. The sea lay still, small waves splashing on the side. It was like a dream, something i've always imagined. I leaned in closer, almost losing my balance.

"Be careful!" He yelled, pulling me back and turning me to face him. He looked stressed and his face was stern and harsh. "Don't be so _stupid, _Sakura!"

I really liked the way he said my name.

"Excuse me, but why do you care so much as to what I do?" It was really starting to bother me.

"The last thing I need, is a girl falling off a fucking cliff into water. I bet you don't even know how to swim."

He was right. I didn't. "You don't have to be so angry." I huffed, getting out of his grip. Only two hours and I felt I knew him so well already.

He walked away and gazed at the sea, his hair blowing softly in the wind. I couldn't help but watch how he again swayed at his own melody. I wished I could go home to play that song, but I wished even more that he could hear it and maybe actuallysway to _my_ work.

"What are you thinking?" he called, without looking over at me.

"Nothing actually." I lied, stepping beside him. "And you?" This guy was definitely bipolar. Again, I looked down at my watch; 2:30 pm. The golden hand ticked endlessly, being sharper than ever. I began to wonder when I actually started this habit of mine.

"Just some things of my past." He looked over at me and then began searching around the area. "There's a park over there. Do you want to go?"

Go? Why did he want me to keep _going _places with him? He removed his suit jacket and threw it in the car.

"I really hope you don't think of this as a date, sir."

"My name is Sasuke and _no_ I don't think of this as a date. Don't be too cocky of yourself, Sakura."

I reddened, and he walked towards the entrance of the park. "I don't think of myself as cocky and I just wanted to make things clear!"

"Well, what if it is a date, what are you going to do about it?" he asked, turning sharply, letting me bump into him. "Clumsy." He murmured, pushing my hair back. His eyes shifted to my lips and I backed away from him shyly. His voice was sad when he said it, as if he was remembering something that was long before. "You didn't answer my question." He whispered, a few of his teeth shining in the sunlight.

Why was he acting so close...so _fast_? What happened to the whole, "relationships take time".

"I…um…" I mumbled mindlessly, being captivated by his presence. I really was hopeless. "I think it would be okay. I mean, it's just a date right? No harm done there, right? It's not like it would actually get anywhere and it's not like you would be taking advantage of me. I mean, you seem like a very nice-"

He let out a laugh and rolled his eyes. "Well it's not." He snapped.

"That's fine." I said, almost yelling at his blunt, exasperating attitude. How…how dare he make me talk like that! How dare he…he spellbind me with his handsome looks and great body!

"Here." He ruled, handing me a mango icecream cone.

"This is my favorite!" I squealed, snatching it from him. "How did you know?!"

He cleared his throat and took a lick of his cone. "It was all they had left."

I smiled and we headed towards a huge hill. I sat down, resting my feet from the tiring walk up it. Sasuke sat down beside me, throwing away the remainder of his ice-cream. He looked over at me, and stared. I felt uneasy but allowed him to do so, hoping he thought I was as gorgeous as he was, though it was unlikely.

The view was nice. We were able to see everything from the hill. The children played below us and farther off in the distance we were able to see a little bit of the harbor. The sun was shining brightly that day and there weren't many clouds.

"Do you love your job?" I asked him, breaking the silence. He swiftly turned away and gazed at his business shoes.

"Yes." He answered uneasily. "I love it and what about you?"

"It's alright. I hope one day to become a top business woman. I can just see myself answering all those phone calls and sitting back on that large spinning cha-"

"Have you had any boyfriends?"

What a random question. "Um, well no. I can't really remember. I had a few in high school, but that's about it. I don't know, I guess I'm not really into that kind of stuff."

I looked over at Sasuke and to be honest, he looked completely hurt.

"Well, what I'm saying is that if I were to find someone nice, I would date him." I smiled, trying to make his eyes light up. It was so obvious he was attracted towards me and maybe I was attracted towards him too. But in just a day? How was that possible? "How about you?"

"No." he shrugged, looking over at the children playing in the park below him.

"Um, sir, I-"

He turned towards me and bore his eyes into mine. "My name is Sasuke."

I stifled. "I, um… just wanted to say thank you for bringing me here."

He nodded, turning back.

"I've never actually broken the rules before."

"I bet you have." He whispered, his smirk wobbling from his face.

"No, I actually haven't. So thanks."

"Do you have any hobbies?" he asked, lying on the grass. I turned to him.

"I do. I play the piano." I smiled triumphantly, happy to finally let that out. He nodded his head.

"Maybe you could play for me sometime."

"I would love to." I said ecstatically, the melody coming back into my head. He looked up into the sky and sighed. "Is something wrong?" I asked him finally. "I think you've been upset all day."

He looked over at me. "No. I just lost something."

"Lost what?"

"Something very… precious to me." He smiled, sitting back up. "But forget that, I'm getting bored and you're boring me."

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked him, getting ready to stand. He stood up and held out his hand to help me. I gladly accepted. I guess he was nicer than I thought he was.

"I'm taking you to this place." He said solemnly. "Come."

I laughed, only because in my mind he seemed like a little child who wanted everything to be done his way. And though it was obvious he was upset, it was hard to say no. "Sure."

In just a few hours, I learned so much about someone. He was such a unique person, so fascinating and three dimensional. He brought me to a café which was a bit far from the harbor. I didn't mind though. I brought down the window and let the wind blow my hair as we drove quick on the highway. A moment I told myself I wouldn't forget. And I also would never forget Sasuke.

"Yo." He called to one of the barmen.

"Sasuke!" he smiled, walking over. "And who's this?"

"Sakura." He replied, walking over to the piano. "Mind if we use this?"

"Not at all. Maybe the song will bring in a few customers."

Sasuke gave him a disapproving look. "Yeah, Sakura will be playing something for us."

"I will?!" I said flabbergasted. "No!"

"Do it." He ordered, leading me to the piano. He seemed a bit anxious and he stiffened at the sight of the piano. "I want to hear."

My heart sped up, deciding whether to do it. The barman left, leaving us alone. This was my chance to actually show Sasuke the song. Then maybe he could sway to _my_ melody. I don't know why, but I just wanted to see him do it. I could see it in my head, but I wanted to see it for real. I just had to play it for him.

I slowly sat down on the bench and just as I did, I felt a sudden impulse in my stomach. Everything seemed so familiar. I felt so prepared and ready to show this to him. I was so ready.

"_Are you ready?"_

"_I'll always be ready."_

"It doesn't have a title yet."

He stepped back, grabbing a chair and resting his fists on his chin. He took in a breath as did I and began playing; very slowly at first and then at moderate tempo.

"_It's beautiful here."_

"_I knew you would like it."_

My song filled the entire room and I could feel all the workers and the few customers look over at me. Though my heart beat fast, it all seemed so natural, as if I had been playing this for my entire life. I could feel it in my veins and what excited me the most was the fact that Sasuke was listening to it too.

"_Mango please."_

"_Ew, Mango flavour is so gross."_

"_But I like it."_

And then I heard it. A soft kind of noise, a sort of hum, coming from the audience. And it was a hum to my melody. Soft at first and then getting louder and louder. I stopped playing, looking over to the person singing to it.

"_It doesn't have a title yet."_

"_Then we'll name it together."_

Sasuke.

He walked up to me slowly, singing the rest of my melody, not missing one note. He gazed at me and slowly swayed to my tune. He knew my song. How did he know my song?

"_What do you mean you don't like it?!"_

"_I never said I didn't like it."_

My heart clenched, a sudden pain filling inside me. I clasped my head and held it tight as these sudden thoughts rushed back to me.

I saw Sasuke's face from the past. I hadn't seen him before. How could I have known him before?!

"_Don't be like that, Sakura!"_

"_Let me drive."_

I saw us together, holding hands…together.

"_I worked SO hard in trying to impress you and you just tell me that you don't like it!"_

"_Sakura! All I said is that there needs to be some work."_

"_What time is it?!"_

And I saw myself in a car.

His humming continued, the melody never ending. I felt like bursting out. What was this? What were these memories? How did he know my song?!

"_Pay attention to the road! Stop looking at your stupid watch!"_

"_Shut up, Sasuke!"_

"_Look out, Sakura! Look out!"_

"_Sakura!"_

And then it struck me.

He stopped humming, finally sitting down beside me. "I'm sor-"

"Sasuke!" I screamed, putting my hand to my mouth. I was too shocked to even embrace him. Sasuke...

He sighed, gripping me tightly as the rest of the memories flooded back. What happened? Why didn't I remember the crash? Why didn't I remember him?

"The crash..." I whispered.

"After the crash," he said, answering my question. "You lost all your memory of me. Everything that had to do with me, got erased but for some reason you remember everything else."

I wrapped my arms around him. How could I forget my Sasuke? The one I truly loved the most. He didn't let go, only pushed his nose into my hair. "It's good to have you back."

I smiled, holding him. "How long has it been?"

"It was two years ago, Sakura." He sighed, now looking at me and pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Two years?!" I exclaimed, a few tears of happiness spilling from my eyes. "Why didn't you do this before?!"

He merely chortled, but stopped when I stood up and looked around.

"This is the bar we were at when I first played you the song!" I smiled, glancing at the time; 7:30 pm. "And the harbor and the park! We went there too!"

"Yes." He whispered, standing beside me and gripping my hand.

"Let's go back to the park." I asked him and when I turned, I saw that his eyes had become cheerless.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my eyes filling up. It was as if we had been reunited. Two hearts coming together as one. Two years. I couldn't understand how he felt but I could imagine. After two years, it finally works.

"The park…" he mumbled. "It's going to take a long time to get there."

"That's okay, Sasuke! Come, let's go." I smiled, pushing the crash away, I was just happy I had him back and I didn't want to waste one moment of it. "I want to see the sun set."

He sighed, letting me pull him to the car. He, again, checked if I had my seat belt on and then headed off in the direction we came in.

We reached the park at 8:45 and were just in time to see the sun set behind the horizon. "How breathtaking." I smiled, leaning my head against his chest. He had a strong grip on my stomach, as if he was never going to let go.

He grunted, nodding his head.

"You're not actually a business man." I whispered. "You were just pretending."

"You always were painless to convince." He whispered, kissing my cheek. I turned to him and pushed my lips against his, hoping it wouldn't feel weird. He pushed into it, letting it linger. I felt this pleasure run up my body, as if it was our first kiss again. It was a striking feeling.

"But Sasuke…" I murmured. "I don't understand what happened."

He looked at me, his eyes soft and sweet. It was sort of like I had never forgotten about him. "You weren't wearing your seatbelt, so when the crash happened, you damaged the memory side of your brain and it erased everything of me. The doctor said it was irreversible and that you were stuck with it forever."

"But you-"

"I was heart-broken, Sakura. It was all my fault. I told you there was work to be done to the song and you got angry and got into the front seat. You forgot to put on your fucking seat belt."

"It's not your fault, Sasuke! Don't blame yourself. I was stupid to even think that you disliked my song. It's all my-"

"And then you had to look at your watch. That _stupid_ habit of yours. Looking at your _damned_ watch."

I frowned. "I don't understand why you're getting so upset, Sasuke. I'm back now-"

"No, Sakura! No you're not! Don't you understand?" He grabbed the sides of my face. "You're-"

"Sas-"

"Sakura, I love that song. I love that song so much." His voice was rising with anger. "For two years, I've been listening to that song and I love it with all my heart. I would never dream of changing it. I wish I told you that before. I wish I-"

"Sasuk-"

"Sakura," he let out a small sad hum "You're going to forget tomorrow!"

I stared at him speechless. He pushed me off of him and got up. "You're going to forget tomorrow and there's nothing I can do about it."

"I don-"

"The doctor told me that even if you did remember, the next day you'd forget." He got on his knees and grabbed her hands. "I've been trying for two years Sakura. I've been doing this for _two_ years!"

"I'm going to forget tomorrow?" I said, my voice cracking.

"Yes." He sighed. "And I hope and I pray that maybe one day you'll wake up in the morning and you would actually run into my arms when you see me in the building."

"I-"

"But you never do. You never fucking do." He looked to the starry sky, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I sunk my head, letting the tears hit the grass and then got up. He's been doing this for two years? "Why are you wasting your time on me, Sasuke?" I said with all sincerity. He could be out there having a new life. He could be having a new girlfriend by now.

"Because I would do anything to have you with me, and if that meant spending my days telling you our story countless times, then I will. I will."

"I love you too Sasuke, but I-"

"I will never give up." He roared, shaking his head violently. "I love that song Sakura. I love it so much."

"Shut up!" I screamed, frustrated at how stubborn he was being. I ran over and wrapped my arms around his him.

"I love you, Sasuke." I whispered and he gripped me tight.

"I love you so much Sakura."

And I felt this vibration in my body, angry at myself. How could I forget? How could I forget something so wonderful?!

"I just won't go to sleep." I screamed, grasping him even tighter.

"You say that everyday." He sighed, holding me. "I just wish this night would never end."

"It won't end, because if I don't sleep, you won't have to be so miserable."

"I'm not miserable." He whispered, pulling her chin up. "Because I get to love you even more everyday. I get to fall in love with you again every single day"

I squeezed him, unable to let go and let the tears drench his shirt. My wonderful, caring Sasuke.

"But you're having a timeless life. The same thing everyday, Sasuke!"

My magnificent Sasuke.

"My life is yours, Sakura." He mumbled, slowly swaying to our melody. "And if you're going to have a timeless life, then I will have one too."

And through the tears and cries, I began humming it slowly. And together we danced, until we could dance no longer.

He looked at me with his wonderful eyes and leaned in, blowing lightly on my face. "I wish you were like this, every day."

And I cracked, letting a small whimper escape. He sighed, kissing me softly, but I pushed it, letting him pull me closer. Why did I have to forget? Why did my fate have to be so cruel?

We kissed for a long time and by the time we finished, it nearly 11.

"I won't sleep." I yawned, kissing him one more time.

He smiled, planting kisses on my neck and my cheek. "You can't stay awake forever, baby."

"Who knows Sasuke," I said in a low voice. "Maybe, I won't forget tomorrow."

"Maybe." He smiled, but I knew it was a forced one. After two years, it only seemed right that he would give up on me.

"I love you Sasuke." I whispered, looking at the stars. "This will sound selfish but I hope you keep loving me like-"

"I will never stop loving you. I won't give up until the day you actually remember everything."

How could someone be so devoted? I never wanted this to end. In one day, so much happened to me, and it was shocking to realize that I would forget everything the next day.

I had this feeling in my stomach. Something that said tomorrow would be different. That tomorrow, I would remember everything. It was a confident feeling and I couldn't wait to embrace him the next morning. I would remember. I would surely remember.

We lay on the grass, looking at the different stars in the sky. It was getting late and I could feel my eyes begin to slowly close. I let out a yawn and he slowly turned to me, the smirk on his face wiping away.

"Sakura-"

"No, I will stay awake." I smiled, gripping his hand. "But listen Sasuke," I said lazily. "If I do fall asleep, take me to your house okay? I want to sleep with you tonight."

"Okay." He whispered, slowly kissing my forhead. I felt a hot drop of liquid fall on my forehead. I turned to him to see a few tears roll down his cheeks.

"Thank you, Sakura." He smiled. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

I hugged him, letting myself snuggle close. He felt like a comfortable bed, like my own personal pillow.

"I won't sleep…" I yawned, snuggling. "I'm just going to take a nap."

He began constantly kissing my hair and my forehead. Each kiss, more captivating than the next. I opened my eyes to see him gaze at me. Onyx and Jade sparred with one another and everything felt so right.

The confidence I had for the morning hung on and though I was scared to sleep, I couldn't wait to wake up in the morning and see him beside me.

He began humming our tune softly and I couldn't help but smile.

"Did you pick a name for it?" I whispered, trying to keep my eyes from shutting. It was getting hard. Why did I have to wake up so early?

"No." he sighed. "We'll pick one together tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I smiled and my eyes slowly shut. Everything became darkness. I felt my mind spin and I drifted.

"I love you…" was the final thing I heard.

---

--

---

--

---

At 7:00 am, I awakened with my head comfortably on my purple pillow. It was a beautiful morning and the only thing on my mind, was the melody of my untitled song. Hopefully, the name would come to me today. The birds sung happily and I stretched out my arms, extending them far and taking in a deep breath.

It was a new day.

**Fin.**

_It's not who you love,_

_...It's the time you take in fully loving that person._

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**I'm aware that my story is a bit like 50 First Dates, but I wrote it my own way, having no intention of making it seem like the movie.**

**Inspirations: The Notebook, A Walk To Remember, 50 First Dates and Sixth Sense (odd, isn't it?)**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Luv Anna**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.


End file.
